


Antics with Killer's hair

by BunnyFair



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pranking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: As the title states, there's some antics with Killer's hair involved. Mostly pranking between OC and her sister and Killer's in the crossfire





	Antics with Killer's hair

Killer walked through the Sabaody shopping center and glanced around at the various shops. He tilted his head in the direction of a soft tug on his hair and spotted the bookstore. He smiled to himself and walked over, people giving him a wide berth. He nodded politely to the elderly lady that greeted him and slowly trailed his finger over the spines of the books, stopping whenever he felt a tug on his hair.

He softly read aloud the summaries of the books and held onto the ones that recieved two tugs. He smiled slightly and paid for the books before nudging them into a bubble and passing the attached string to under his hair. He smiled slightly and continued on through the shopping center.

He spotted his captain and his girl, Alice, dragging through the various different stores. He chuckled softly and raised a hand to wave at the easily excited girl. Alice smiled widely and waved rapidly, pulling Kidd over with her. 

Kidd rolled his eyes and Alice bounced to a stop in front of Killer. "Have you seen sissy? She's gone missing and it's been driving me craaazzzyyyy."

Killer smiled to himself and shook his head. "Haven't seen her since this morning."

Alice softly huffed and crossed her arms. "Me neither. Well, if you see her tell her to head back to the ship. We're gonna head back there ourselves."

Kidd gave her a look and crossed his arms. "Who do you think you're telling what to do? I'm the Captain, not you. You're not even the first mate."

Alice gave him a bland look and rolled her eyes. "I'm the Captain's girl, which means I've got the Captain by the balls. Now, I did see a weapons' shop on the way back, so let's go."

Kidd twitched and Killer chuckled as Alice skipped off, Kidd following her. He smiled and tilted his head slightly, mumbling, "How long are you going to keep this up? She's gonna scream eventually."

A soft chuckle slipped through the thickness of his hair and Seraphina poked her head out onto his shoulder. "It's fun to watch her squirm. Like whenever I give her the silent treatment."

He smiled and lightly bumped his mask against her cheek, his version of a public kiss. "You're positively evil."

She giggled and smiled widely. "I know. Now, I spot another bookstore and it looks like they have old collector's editions so get moving."

He shook his head and started walking as she ducked back under his hair, her legs tightening around his waist under his shirt.


End file.
